zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jutuber musi mieć krzywy ryj - Zapytaj Beczkę 92
Jednogłośna Opinia Gratuluję materiału, w którym nie znalazłam nic, do czego mogłabym się dopierdolić. - Julia Konstancja Pytania * Biało złota czy niebiesko czarno? - average * Krzysieńku! Mam poważny problem: nie wiem czy jestem mądra? Czytam trudne książki, rozmyślam o filozoficznych problem, ale w trudnych sytuacjach nie myśle logicznie! Co mam o sobie myśleć? - Ola Ziółkowska * Dlaczego Krzysztofie powiedz dlaczego koszulki a nie piwo? wredny koncept reklamy: ( Piwo Goncio smak inteligentnej cebuli z dolarami ) - Martin Dudek * Co robisz, że kutasy z nieba mi lecą gdy oglądam twój film nagrywany full hadejszyn kamerejszyn. Oddaj! - Naruciak * Krzysiu, kim jest osoba, która ciągle w twoich filmach oskarża innych o buractwo? - Maciex3PL * Od kiedy Oscary stały się wyznacznikiem dobrego filmu? - Adam Janela * Krzysiu, w tym odcinku Twoja cera jest bardziej żółta niż poprzednio. Czy zżółkłeś od przebywania w Japonii? - TrojanT17 * Krzysztofie, dlaczego homoseksualiści narzekają, że nie mogą brać ślubów? Zarówno facet homo jak i facet hetero nie może brać ślubu z innym facetem. - Zbychu Sprytny * Dlaczego (jak politycy) unikasz niektórych odpowiedzi na pytania? - Denko Troi * Krzysiu...czemu teraz prawie każdy śmieje się z Niekrytego Krytyka, a jak takiemu delikwentowi skoczy liczba subów to małpują ten pomysł na koszulki? NK to chyba pierwszy polski youtuber który się tym zajął. - CastielMichael88 * Krzysiu,jesteś przystojny...Japonia Cie zmieniła,gratulacje. :) - Kostek * Krzysiu, czy w Japonii napotkałeś się na jakieś polskie produkty, oczywiście poza alkoholem? - Darek Ziob * Z tymi czarnymi dziurami to my tak śmiechy, chichy, a ostatnio rzeczywiście pojawiła się spora grupa ludzi (nie wiem w jakim stopniu uczonych), które zupełnie kwestionują ich istnienie. Ja myślę, że jednak coś dużego i czarnego jest po śrosku drogi mlecznej, co się reszta wokół tego kręci. I może faktycznie nie czarna dziura, ale w gruncie rzeczy, jak zwał, tak zwał... - Krzysztof Krypczyk * Krzysiu, to prawda, że każdy youtuber jest miły, zabawny i w ogóle, a w realnym świecie jest wręcz przeciwnie? - Ines Urbańczyk * Tak się zastanawiam dlaczego dzieci stają się coraz bardziej bezczelne i agresywne? To Jest ciekawy fenomen. Dzieciak strzelił mi w twarz bo nie oddałam mu piłki którą ukradł tylko jego właścicielowi. Zaczekałam na smarka i co prawda przeprosił ale nadal nie dowierzam jak 8 letnie dziecko mogło tak się zachować. - Yuki Yoki * " Czy jesteś za tym że, geje mogą się trzymać NA ręce ZA ulicach " pozdro dla tego kto to też usłyszał XD - Joe Swanson * Czy Cb jebał pies ? :v - Mateusz Trojanowski * Krzysiu czy nauka w szkole jest wyznacznikiem inteligencji ? - MrAdamgaming1 * Krzysiu, dlaczego starasz się być poprawnym poltycznie w niepoprawnym moralnie programie? - Jan kowalksi * Co homoseksualista robi w psychiatryku ? Rżnie głupa xD - KoKoPL888 * Krzysiu, dla czego ci YouTuberzy z Milionem subskrypcji nagrywający tylko puste głupie serie z Minecrafta i teraz CS'a są tak cholernie popularni? - TomaszInn * Krzysiu, gdzie wcześniej był palce przed twoja buzia w chamskiej reklamie? - Okim * PKrzysiu czy jesteś osobą wierzącą ? Pozdrawiam ja, giguś to fajny typ - TheRacCuu * Kurwa, proszę, zrób kiedyś CALUŚKI odcinek po Angielsku. Kocham ten akcent. Więc... Kris, what do You think about total immersion in video games? Do you think that new technology will be really dangerous and people will start mix up real and virtual world? And yes, I'll buy the fuckin' T-shirt. - Przymulony * Krzysiu, w następnym odcinku powiedz coś po japońsku. - MrsCrazyEn * Czy na 100 odcinek zapytaj beczke zrobisz cos szalonego ? Np zafarbujesz wlosy na zielono? - Dominika Dominisia * Krzysiu czuję się niedowartościowany ponieważ wszyscy, którzy mnie mijają nawet nie odpowiadają Dzień Dobry, rozumiesz, nawet kurwa sąsiad. - Sheitan Pl * Denerwuje mnie już ten Mickiewicz - Dominik Natkaniec * Krzysiu co sądzisz o polskiej policji ? - Cygan109 * Co sądzisz o osobach, które gdy nikt nie lajkuje ich postów na fejsie (choć gdy lajkują to też), same je polubiają? :D - lachista93 * Jaka była najgorsza, najnudniejsza lektura, którą omawiałeś w szkole :))? - DangoFoReVeR Jastrzębie Gramatyki * Rozmyślam o filozoficznych problem - Ola Ziółkowska * Czy napotkałeś się na polskie produkty? - Darek Ziob Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Stay (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Jingle Punks - Warrior Strife (przy miksie starych odcinków Zapytaj Beczkę) *John Deley and the 41 Players - Rhythm Changes *Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues *John Deley and the 41 Players - Saint Gary *The 126ers - Keys To The Kingdom (Gdy Krzysiu mówi: "Nad Niemnem!") Ciekawostki *Pierwsze pytanie odnosi się do słynnej sukienki, która stała się viralem i memem w Internecie (The Dress/Dressgate) - przez zdjęcie, na którym każdy inaczej postrzegał jej kolory. *W tym odcinku pojawiły się nawiązania do następujących youtuberów: **Niekryty Krytyk **Karol Paciorek **Łukasz Jakóbiak (20m2) *W tym odcinku Gonciu zamieścił miks pierwszych odcinków ''Zapytaj Beczkę'', komentując je w stylu Food Emperora. *Krzysiu po raz trzeci wyraża swoją niechęć wobec lektury Nad Niemnem. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem